


good little girl, good little slut

by cancerising



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerising/pseuds/cancerising
Summary: she drags her tongue over his asshole and groans as he tugs on her hair again. her scalp aches from the abuse, but she loves his desperation. “i love it, daddy.” her moans are breathless, like she’s struggling to catch her breath. she spits on his hole and then forces her tongue in until her jaw aches. she holds onto his thighs and works him open, all while jack’s balls slap against her nose as he fists himself.





	good little girl, good little slut

**Author's Note:**

> lol im sorry i was inspired by the new dva skin
> 
> EDIT: i drunk wrote this so be nice please

“god, you really are a slut.” jack grunts. he grabs a fistful of hana’s hair and roughly jerks her closer to his inner thighs, almost pressing her flushed cheeks against his balls. “do you really get off on playing with my ass?” 

yes. yes she does. hana has to admit that this isn’t the way she would have initially suggested that she bring her failing grades up to almost passing, but she did have a thing for her professor. it’s a school girl crush, really. nothing more than a fantasy. she always knew he was too old for her, and he could’ve been married for all she knew. still, at night she thought of his scarred face and wondered what his stubble might feel like on her neck, or maybe even between her thighs. 

now she knows what it’s like, and oh my she has gone way too deep. everything escalated so quickly and her own innocence thought it would be a simple blowjob and that would be the end of things. she would giggle and gossip to her friends about the incident, maybe touch herself to the thought of it a few times. never did she think she would find herself back in his office and begging to suck his balls, to have him cum all over her face and make her lick the mess clean. 

she drags her tongue over his asshole and groans as he tugs on her hair again. her scalp aches from the abuse, but she loves his desperation. “i love it, daddy.” her moans are breathless, like she’s struggling to catch her breath. she spits on his hole and then forces her tongue in until her jaw aches. she holds onto his thighs and works him open, all while jack’s balls slap against her nose as he fists himself. 

“you’re a dirty whore.” he rasps, but he can’t deny how good her tongue feels, and how close he is to spilling all over himself. he leans back and closes his eyes, slowly losing himself in the feeling of her warm mouth and his own hand. he only stops when he realizes that he’s bucking his hips like some desperate teenager, and he forces her away from him, slamming his legs shut. “get up. i want you on my lap.” 

she barely has a chance to wipe the drool from her chin before she’s being pulled into his lap and has her legs spread forcefully. “are you going to fuck me now, daddy?” she leans back onto his chest and brings her hand down to her cunt to show him how wet she is. “mm, i’ve been thinking about your cock all day. i even thought about it last night while i was in the shower.” 

she’s practically dripping on his thighs. god, he wants to have her lay back on his desk so he can taste her, but there’s no time for that. instead, he pushes two fingers inside and starts roughly jerking his hand. “tell daddy about it while he gets you ready for his cock.” he grinds his thumb against her clit, though he doubts she needs the extra stimulation. she’s already clenching down on his fingers like she can’t handle another moment without his cock inside her, and he believes it, too. 

it’s embarrassing, really. it’s just a stupid fantasy that could be acted out by her professor if she worded if carefully enough. she thinks for a moment as she bounces on his fingers, and then finally lets it out. she’s already in too deep with him. she might as well indulge a bit. “i was thinking about you fucking me in the ass. i’ve never done it before, but i wanted it so badly. i used the shower head to...to get myself off. all i could think about was your cock—“ she moans as his hand moves faster, as if spurred on by what she was saying. 

“you want that, baby?” he pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on her thigh. instead, he moves his hands to her ass and squeezes roughly. god, he’s never fucked a girl in the ass before, but he’s always wanted to. hana is already his own personal forbidden fruit, a childlike girl barely pushing twenty and still looking like she’s just starting high school. he’s a dirty old man, but he feels even dirtier now that he’s about to take her anal virginity, too. but damn, he’s not about to turn down an opportunity like this, morals be damned. 

“i don’t know. you never use lube, so...” she squirms in his lap. his fingers are forced in deeper by her squirming, and she can’t help but moan at the feeling of his knuckles brushing against her swollen clit as he finger fucks her deeper. she really wants him to fuck her ass. she clenches around his fingers at the thought of if. goodness, she really wants it. now all she can think about is his fat, leaking cock forcing its way into her tight heat and the delicious burn of it all. “maybe if you’re gentle.” she finally decides.

it’s a done deal, and man is he fucking delighted about her giving into it. he pulls his fingers out, but not before poking at her ass teasingly. “lean back on my desk, yeah?” he allows her a few seconds to get off of him before he stands up. his cock aches for attention, and the thought of what’s about to come only makes it worse. he almost wants to hold her down and forcefully fuck his cock inside, but he can’t ruin this. he won’t do it, even if he really, really wants to. he may fit the image of a sick pervert, but he isn’t going to force sick fantasies on her. 

“is this okay?” hana has her stomach on the middle of his desk, where there’s a decent opening away from his mess of papers and other teacher things. her ass sticks out and her thighs are slightly parted, just enough to show off her flushed lips. she looks back over her shoulder and moves her thighs farther apart. “it’s weird facing away from you like this. i mean, i usually get to see your face.” she babbles away, like she’s trying to fill the silence in the air with her chatter. 

“you’re perfect.” he doesn’t know what to use in the place of lube, so he improvises by getting down on his knees and clumsily spreads her cheeks apart. he tries to mimic what she did to him earlier, but he doesn’t even know how she knew what to do, or how she knew he would be into something like that. he tries his best to mock her own tongue work, but he’s too focused on the prize to do it the right way. he thinks back to all the awful pornos he’s watched, and loudly spits on her ass. hey, it’s what they do when there’s no lube! his ears burn from embarrassment, but surprisingly hana isn’t worried about how he’s getting things done.

she’s getting impatient, but she knows he is, too, so she doesn’t feel too bad about it as she fucks herself on her fingers and tries to imagine what his cock will feel like in her ass. it’s awkward in this position, and her hand keeps bumping against his chin every time she tries to get her fingers in deeper. instead, she bucks against her palm for any bit of friction she can get. “ _hurry_ ,” she hisses, though there’s not nearly enough venom in her voice to make it sound commanding. “hurry, daddy. i need your cock in me!” she tries again, knowing the term will motivate him to get things moving. 

“baby,” he pushes his thumb inside her ass and sucks in a deep breath, almost taken aback by how tight she is. “i don’t want to hurt you. have some patience.” he knows she won’t listen to him. she never does. she wants what she wants, and she wants it now. he fucks her with his thumb for a few minutes, just to test the waters a bit. it’s mostly an attempt to hold himself back from cumming right then and there, and it works for a moment, almost. 

she, finally, shoos his hand away after a few moments of waiting for more. she’s had enough with his toying. she slides in two of her fingers and holds herself open with her other hand, allowing him to stare at her red, gaping hole for a few moments. she almost wishes she had a video camera with her, just so she could record the look on his face. “c’mon,” she pleads. “don’t make me do it myself, daddy. your cock is the only thing that can make me cum—“ it’s a lie, obviously, but she knows his ego will love it. 

he spits again for good measure. “hold yourself open for me.” he fists his cock and holds himself up to her ass. he tries to push forward, but his cock slips out of grip before he can go anywhere. he tries a few more time, until he’s able to force the head inside, and that’s it. he lets out a deep breath and stays still long enough to get used to the feeling, and to allow hana adjust. 

“ _fuck_ ,” she squirms underneath him, but that only forces more of him inside. it’s a stretch she’s never felt before, and fuck does it burn. it feels like her ass is on fire, and she almost wants to give in and make him pull out. she holds onto his desk with one hand and moves the other between her spread legs. she tries to distract herself by rubbing her clit, and it helps for a few moments, at least until jack readjusts his weight, and the fiery feeling is back.

he tries to be the good guy in this scenario. even as an old professor who’s creeping on his barely legal students, he cares a tiny bit about the ones he’s fucking. it’s a struggle to stay still, because fuck does she feel good squeezing around the head of his cock. he wants to push in more and be sucked in by her heat, but he has to stay still and be patient. he tries to provide some comfort by running his hands down her sides and gently squeezing what little fat was on her hips, but it feels awkward to show what could be borderline affection. “sorry, hana. you know i’ve got a big cock—“ he starts, huffing out an awkward laughter. 

“you’re fucking my ass, old man. even your pinky feels massive.” she snorts and shakes with laughter underneath him. maybe she should be a little nicer, but he’s so cringy that she can’t help but giggle at his attempt to be sexy and comforting. “don’t get cocky now. move, _daddy_.” she wiggles her hips and pushes back some. it’s just enough to force a bit more of his cock inside, enough to make her gasp from the burning stretch and the delicious feeling of being so full. 

maybe he should’ve taken offense to what she said, but hana’s ass has got him distracted all over again. he roughly grabs her hips and pulls her further back, fully bottoming out inside her. he stays still for a few seconds to take in the overwhelming feeling, and then starts shakily moving his hips. it’s hard to stop himself from going too fast. he wants to mount her—truly mount her, like an animal—and just fuck until he fills her ass with cum, and then do it again until he’s too spent to move. the thought makes him buck his hips, and before he can think to apologize, he does it again, groaning loudly at the way she tenses around his cock. 

“o- _oh_!” she lifts her right left onto the desk and offers more of herself to him. the new angle allows him to thrust even deeper than she thought he could, and the shock of it all leaves her pressed against the table and gasping, both with confusion and pleasure. the feeling is strange, between the burning stretch and the odd fullness, but she’s dripping over her fingers and the way jack’s balls slap against her cunt is nearly enough to make her melt. she’s never heard him moan like this, all desperate and breathy and unashamed. he’s loving it more than she thought he would, and that fact alone makes her squirm. 

“you’re so tight,” he grunts. he has a tight grip on her hips, and he’s sure she’ll have some form of bruising by tomorrow, but he’s in too deep to stop himself. he keeps her body pressed against his like he can’t take the chance of letting her go, and bucks his hips relentlessly. he keeps his eyes on her ass and watches her hole stretch with each thrust. he holds her cheeks open with his thumbs and groans as she clenches around him again and again. 

hana keeps her cheek pressed to the cool desk as she fingers herself. she’s so close, but it’s not nearly enough to get her off. it’s just not _right_. “daddy,” she moans and pushes her hips back against him. “i want to ride you. please, let me.” she looks back at him over her shoulder, but she can’t bring herself to stop moving her hips. 

he huffs and pulls out reluctantly. “my chair, baby.” he fists his cock as he hurries over to his leather office chair and sits down, spreading his legs and holding his cock still as he waits for hana. she sits with her back to him like a good girl. damn, he didn’t even have to ask. she must know that he wants to see her ass stretching around his cock. he grabs onto her hips again and pushes down until he’s bottomed out again. “you want daddy to cum in your ass?” he bucks his hips and pushes her down again. 

hana’s mouth falls open with a startled gasp. her hand immediately moves between her legs and she starts rubbing her clit as she bounces on his cock. “please, daddy. i love when you cum inside.” she arches her back and moans loudly. it’s much, much better this way. something about riding him makes things so much better, and the thought of his cum dripping out of her ass only adds to it. she slides her fingers into her cunt and allows herself to fall roughly back onto his cock, each thrust making her tits jiggle and bounce. 

his thighs burn from how roughly he’s thrusting into her, but the feeling is too good for him to give a fuck. he holds onto her hips and fucks her harder. his hips twitch and jerk forward as he spills inside her, the sensation too much for him to stop himself from complete losing it underneath her. he keeps moving for as long as he can, but her constant clenching makes it unbearable much too soon, and he has to pull out before he can really relish the feeling.

“daddy!” she cries and jerks against her fingers. her orgasm comes fast, and she spends a few moments shaking and riding her fingers as she moans jack’s name. “ooh, you came so much today.” she gasps and holds her ass open, but it doesn’t take much for jack’s load to start dribbling out of her. 

“fuck,” he bites his lip at the sight of hana’s red, stretched asshole and the small puddle of his cum between her thighs. “we definitely have to do this again sometime.” he sighs. his hand goes back to his sticky, sensitive cock. 

“mm,” hana scoops up the cum with her finger and pops it into her mouth. “twenty minutes?” 

jack smirks. “you bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry HAH


End file.
